The dangers of passing notes in class
by CoralPotion
Summary: Ron and Harry are bored out of their minds in potions, so they amuse themselves by passing notes to each other but what happens Snape catches them?...
1. Chapter 1

Passing notes

AN: Hi everyone, I had a thought very early in the morning about what my second -  
fanfic could be. Honestly I was laughing like a loon at 3 in the morning!

This story is about the dangers of passing notes in class - especially if your in potions with Snape!  
What will the boys get up to? I'm going to just write "the usual" now instead of the full paragraph about not owning and no money made and that kind of stuff, so don't sue me JKR please!

Set in the 3rd book/movie "The prisoner of Azkaban"

Most of the story will be written as a note passed between Ron and Harry, so the **bold **is Ron speaking and the _Italic_ is harry

Important note: If anyone's offended/ or religious there is a mention of bacon - just so you know but it doesn't go into any detail so it should be fine, however if it does upset you I'm sorry.

No warnings really - the use of "bloody" a lot but that's Ron's character isn't it? Snape bashing but its the boys having a laugh. One use of the word Shit. Sorry Kiddies! Bad language isn't cool.

It was that dreaded Tuesday morning, 9.00am - 11.00am double potions class...

* * *

"Ugh..." Harry groaned as he banged his head purposely on the table in the great hall.

Why? why did fate hate him so to give him double potions with Snape?

"Same here mate," Said Ron finishing scoffing the last of his bacon bagel looking to the professors table, sat there with his black hair framing his eyes and black cloak wrapped around him like a cocoon, sat Professor Snape - who the boys had thee most pleasure of having not once but TWICE today! How lucky were they?!

"I don't know why you both look as if you are being sent for execution! it is only a class!" Hermione huffed shaking her head then continued reading her book.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"She needs to sort out her bloody priorities..." Ron thought while sulking.

The clock struck 8.30am with a chime- telling people they should get going.

"Lets just get this thing over with" sighed Harry grabbing his things and clearing his mess, Ron followed behind him with Hermione by his side.

* * *

It was 45 minutes into the lesson, half of the class looked like they had not slept in months - their eyes went baggy, their skin on their faces was rolled by their hand as they used their hands to lean on.

Harry and Ron were the worst, they looked like freakin' zombies back from the dead! Harry's eyes were like slits trying to close but a small amount of willpower trying to hold them open, his hand was sore from constantly leaning on it but he didn't trust himself if he left go...

Ron was nearly asleep - closing his eyes every few seconds then opening them , then shutting them.

"I'm going to crack any second" Harry said to himself as Snape continued pointing at some crappy diagram of a root.

"Gooooddddssss! I'm so bored!" thought Ron as he played with his quill.

Just then, Ron had an idea...

He scribbled on a piece of parchment and slid it to Harry

* * *

**Harry, you dead yet? - Ron**

* * *

Harry slyly read the note and intelligently put up a silencing spell so if he and Ron could not control their laughter, no one would know.

He wrote back:

_I wish I was, death would be a mercy compared to this!_

_P.s Ron I knew it was you that wrote it, your sitting right next to me! - Harry_

* * *

**Oh yeah, heh.**

**Boring old greasy git Snape's so dull! I would say he's as dry as his hair but his hair could cook twenty portions of chips with the amount of grease in that! - R**

* * *

Harry had to bite his knuckle to stop sniggering.

_LOL! ha-ha! And his nose?! The size of that big honker you'd think his face would fall forward! - H_

* * *

Ron quickly took the note and let out a snort which was fortunately covered by his hand.

**No, no, no I've got THE best one:**

**There once was a man called Snape,**

**Who always wore a gross black Cape,**

**His hair was so oily and his bottom was also boily,**

**And that is Severus Snape!**

* * *

Ron cracked up then passed it to Harry, eagerly waiting to hear his reaction.

Harry burst out laughing then slapped his hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. He giggled like a little girl then tossed Ron the note.

* * *

_there was an overgrown bat called Severus_

_Who never really bothered his ass-erus_

_he needed a bath and his hair's really naff_

_And he smells like the inside of a turtle!_

* * *

Ron through his head back laughing hysterically, so much so that even Snape noticed and quickly strode over.

Harry quickly grabbed the note and ripped it up before Snape could read it.

Snape looked furious! His eyes blazing red like a bull, he lifted the silencing spell and placed his hands on the desk with a bang.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! WHAT IS SO FUNNY THAT IT IS VITAL TO LAUGH WHEN I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A LESSON?!"

Harry looked and Ron, with straight lips, Ron looked at Harry, biting his...

"Errrrrr... well you see professor, we were laughing because Malfoy said earlier than your lessons are boring. I have to say Sir from the bottom of my heart that this is DEFINATELY not boring!" Harry said screwing his face up trying so hard to control the cackle that desperately wanted to be let out.

Ron was almost going red with trying not to laugh.

Snape raised an eyebrow, he knew they were up to something... did his eyes deceive him earlier when he thought he saw a note?

"The note Mr Potter if you will" Snape demanded, reaching out his hand.

"Oh bloody hell... its ripped up though so he cant exactly read it" Harry thought. after a minute of intense daggers from Snape and a tension you could cut with a knife; Harry handed over the torn pieces of paper.

Snape smirked with glee as he could now humiliate Potter and Weasley.

"Teara vantoerum" He cast with his wand on the scraps of paper. They started moulding into each other forming the whole parchment.

Harry and Ron both lunged for the note at the same time but Snape was to quick and shifted out of the way, reading the note as he walked.

* * *

When he turned around, he looked like he could murder someone.

"Oh Shitttt ..." Harry and Ron both thought and looked at each other with fright.

"Oh my god, were expelled!" Harry whispered to Ron causing him to turn white.

"Potter, Weasley, go to the headmaster... NOW!" Snape hissed then chucked a paper ball to them containing the password to get in.

* * *

**Tut, tut, tut...**

**Bad boys getting sent to the headmaster. I might do a chapter two, but I cant be bothered lol.**

**Nah, I need to, it would bug me for ages if I didn't. Kay I'll write a Chap 2 later on - could be tonight actually...**

**But it wont be a long chapter though, just their punishment and that stuff. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review if you would like, no pressure :)**

**p.s This actually sort of happened: Rupert Grint who plays Ron drew a picture of Alan Rickman and well...**

**watch it! its so funny! **

** the link is / wn drawing _ alan _ rickman _ as _ snape - without the spaces :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy! okay this is chapter 2 of the passing notes story.**

**So Ron and Harry were found passing notes in class and Snape took a tantrum and now they are on their way to Dumbledore's office.**

**What shall happen...**

**Also HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed- thanks so much guys! this is for you!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry and Ron both walked solemnly to Dumbledore's office, Ron could partially here the death march when his mother found out...

"gods.. that'd be bloody horrible" Ron shivered as he was imagining his mother face never mind a howler!

When the boys came to the statue of the eagle/falcon (cant remember which it is but its a bird- not a pigeon though, hehe that would be funny though!)

(anyway sorry..) They stepped onto the bottom step and Harry spoke. "Purple Gumdrop" and the stairs started going up.

Ron snorted at the stupid Password name - but, it was better then the common room password which was "pigs piles".

"I'm sorry if we get expelled Ron, its that bat who cant take a joke" Harry said feeling rather anxious

Ron breathed in with nervousness. "It was me who started it Harry, greasy git that he is..." he mumbled causing him and harry to laugh- a slightly forced laugh but a laugh nether the less. They each exchanged looks on final time before knocking on the headmasters door.

"Come in Harry, Ronald" Said the headmaster flicking the door open with magic.

"Oh dear... he called me Ronald..." Ron's conscious piped up.

* * *

"Come, come sit" Said Professor Dumbledore ushering the boys to two chairs in front of the desk.

So the boys sat in the chairs and awaited the lecture they were expecting.

"Harry, Ron... It is my understanding that during potions class this morning, you two were passing around notes which we not very pleasant" Dumbledore began

"This is extremely rude and disrespectful towards Professor Snape, I have thought about punishment for both of you... you will both serve detention with professor Snape twice a week doing what ever he see's fit, detention with Hagrid three times a weak, this will continue for a month"

"Yes sir" said the boys in unison

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, we do feel pretty bad about the things we wrote, we didn't mean any harm, we were a bit bored in class and we just started amusing ourselves, it was good to sort of have fun to escape all this well stuff, especially Harry, he didn't stop smiling for ages. I know what we did was wrong sir, but... we enjoyed ourselves and it let us escape from everything that is going on in the wizarding world. Are we expelled?" Asked Ron looking depressed.

Dumbledore looked at the two young wizards, he wasn't mad with them. He would have done the same at their age plus Severus has always never been the "sporting" kind.

"No Ronald, you and Harry are not expelled, I personally think that this note passing business was quite amusing, however, Professor Snape does not enjoy being surrounded by people enjoying themselves" He smiled at the boys, getting grins of both of them.

"Off you both go, But I want an apology from you both to the Professor and be on time with your detentions"

Harry paused "Aren't you going to tell our par- Ron's parents and my aunt and uncle?" Harry stressed the words aunt and uncle.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry, I feel you both have understood what you both did wrong, so I have no desire to escalade it further" Dumbledore smiled eating a sherbet lemon while his eyes twinkled.

* * *

So the boys left, at least they had detentions with Hagrid - that would be fun!

Snape's however, he'd probably make them clean the mouldy floors with their toothbrushes no doubt, but look on the bright side! If they get bored? they can always pass notes!

* * *

**Hehe so that's the end. Punishments were a bit crappy sorry, but I got caught up in the characters and I felt bad for them. I'm a big softie.#**

**Snape: This is a undignified, ridiculous, utter height of stupidity-"**

**Me: Shut your face Snape! *sighs dreamily inwardly* go back to your cave**

***Snape gives daggers and walks away***

**Me: *hides* I'm scared now!**


End file.
